Products and certain components thereof may be subject to various vibrations and other oscillations when in use. Such vibrations could have undesirable effects such as, among other things, generating noise, having increasing frequency amplitude, or having a prolonged period of vibration modes.
Referring now to FIG. 1A, a prior art brake rotor 14′ has been known to include a body portion 16′ and an insert 18′ received therein and having a layer or coating 28′ thereon including ceramic or refractory materials. FIG. 1B is an enlarged view of a portion of FIG. 1A.